Between the Lines
by Tscha
Summary: (oder auch:"Hoffnungslos kitschig, seltsam geschreiben!"XD)
1. Sirius' POV

  
Titel: Between the Lines Autor: Tscha Fanfiction: Harry Potter Rating: G Inhalt: Siri' und Remy's Gedankenwelt!^^ Warnungen: sad (und wie gesagt, kitschig!XD) Pairing: Sirius/Remus Disclaimer: alles mrs. rowling!^^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**Between the Lines**   
(oder auch:"Hoffnungslos kitschig, seltsam geschrieben"XD)   
Kapitel 1: Sirius' POV   
  
  
Ich bin umzingelt.   
Hunderte von Dementoren stehen um mich herum.   
Gerade als ich mich nach einem Fluchtweg umsehe, kommt einer von ihnen auf mich zugeschwebt.   
Vor lauter Angst bin ich wie gelähmt und renne nicht weg, als er seine langen knochigen Finger nach mir ausstreckt. Er packt mich fest an der Kehle und ich bekomme nur noch schlecht Luft. Ich fange an mich zu wehren. Zwecklos.   
Tränen fließen mir über die Wangen, als der Dementor seine Kapuze zurück zieht und sich zu mir beugt und mich küsst...   
  
  
  
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei wache ich auf und sitze sofort im Bett. Ich atme schwer und bemerke, dass ich tatsächlich weine.   
Neben mir bewegst du dich plötzlich und ich wische mir die Tränen schnell weg.   
"Alles in Ordnung Remus, schlaf weiter.", weise ich dich mit zitternder Stimme an. Ich will nicht dass du mich so siehst...so schwach.   
Doch schon sitzt du ebenfalls im Bett und schaust mich besorgt an, bevor du mich sanft in die Arme nimmst.   
Früher, als wir noch in der Schule waren, habe ich dich jedes Mal so gehalten, wenn du einen Alptraum hattest und schrecklich verängstigt warst...   
"Sh...ganz ruhig Siri, es war nur ein Traum...Keine Angst, ich bin ja da."   
Du redest mir weiter gut zu und streichst mir zart über den Rücken. Immer wieder, und langsam beginne ich ruhiger zu werden. Du weißt immer so verdammt gut, was ich brauche!   
Ich erzähle dir von meinem Traum, und als ich fertig bin merke ich dass du weinst. Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung und schaue dich traurig an.   
"Moony..."   
"Nein, schon okay Siri. Wirklich..." Und obwohl immer noch Tränen dein Gesicht herunterlaufen, lächelst du mich an. Ich liebe es, wenn du mich so anlächelst! Es zeigt mir, dass alles wieder gut wird.   
Ich lege mein hand um dein Gesicht und wische dir die Tränen mit dem Daumen weg. Und immer noch lächelst du sanft.   
Als ich mich wieder hinlege, ziehe ich dich mit mir und lasse dich auf meiner Brust ruhen.   
Ist das nicht Ironie des Schicksals? Als ich noch in Askaban war, habe ich von dir geträumt. Und jetzt bin ich hier bei dir und träume von Askaban!   
Du unterbrichst die Stille plötzlich, als du mir kaum hörbar etwas zumurmelst.   
"Tut mir Leid Padfoot..."   
Du ziehst leise die Nase hoch...weinst du etwa wieder? Nein...das wollte ich nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen leidest! Aber...das hast du ja schon zwölf Jahre lang, genauso wie ich...   
Ich drücke dich fester an mich. Du bist so dünn! Noch viel dünner als ich. Oh Remus, das alles muss sich schmerzvoll für dich gewesen sein.   
Vorsichtig küsse ich deine Stirn. Du wirkst auf einmal so verletzlich.   
"Nein Remy, du kannst nichts dafür. Dich trifft am wenigsten Schuld."   
"Ich liebe dich Sirius...", flüsterst du und kuschelst dich an mich. Wenn es überhaupt geht, ziehe ich dich noch enger in meine Arme.   
"Ich liebe dich auch Remus."   
Und du schließt deine Augen und schon bald bist du eingeschlafen. Sicher in meinen Armen. Da wo du hingehörst und wo ich auch morgen noch sein werde, wenn du aufwachst.   
Ich will dich beschützen...   
  
tbc   
  
  
cya, Tscha 


	2. Remus' POV

Kapitel 2: Remus' POV   
  
  
Ich wache auf, als du dich neben mir plötzlich ruckartig mit einem Schrei aufsetzt.   
Hattest du schon wieder einen Alptraum? Seit du hier bist, hast du keine Nacht durchgeschlafen.   
Ich rappel mich gerade hoch, als ich deine Stimme höre.   
"Alles in Ordnung Remus, schlaf weiter."   
Denkst du wirklich ich schlafe jetzt einfach weiter?! Jetzt, da du mich brauchst...   
Als ich dir in die Augen schaue, sehe ich deine Angst und auch dass du geweint hast. Das einzige was ich tun kann, ist dich zu umarmen und fest zu halten.   
Weißt du noch, wie oft du das bei mir gemacht hast? Damals, als wir noch in die Schule gingen und ich schreckliche Alpträume von dem Werwolf in mir hatte...   
"Sh...ganz ruhig Siri, es war nur ein Traum...Keine Angst, ich bin ja da."   
Ich rede weiter auf dich ein und streiche dir über den Rücken. Langsam merke ich, wie du dich entspannst.   
Du fängst an mir von deinem Traum zu erzählen und bei jedem Satz den du sprichst, dreht sich mir der Magen um.   
Du hast so sehr gelitten, viel mehr noch als ich! Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich dich jetzt überhaupt in meinen Armen halten darf.   
Als du von dem Kuss erzählst, muss ich anfangen zu weinen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich noch einmal zu verlieren. Schon allein der Gedanke daran...   
Plötzlich lässt du von mir ab und schaust mich traurig an.   
"Moony..."   
"Nein, schon okay Siri. Wirklich..."   
Nichts ist okay! Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen und dich nicht verurteilen dürfen. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, dann hätte ich dir das alles vielleicht ersparen können.   
Aber das ist es nicht, was du jetzt brauchst. Du brauchst keinen schwachen Partner, sondern jemanden der dir Kraft gibt.   
Und obwohl die Tränen noch immer ungehindert fließen, lächel ich dich an. Versuche dir Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten zu machen.   
Du wischt mir zärtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legst dich wieder hin. Dabei ziehst du mich mit dir und ich lege meinen Kopf auf deine Brust.   
Ich kann deinen Herzschlag hören. Stark und regelmäßig. Das Geräusch beruhigt mich und macht mich schläfrig. Wie sehr ich das doch all die Jahre vermisst habe...   
"Tut mir leid Padfoot..."   
Ich versuche meine Tränen zurück zu halten, die mir bei der Erinnerung an all die einsamen Nächte ohne dich und bei der Vorstellung von dir in einer kalten Zelle in Askaban kommen.   
Du scheinst bemerkt zu haben, dass ich wieder fast weine, denn du drückst mich enger an dich. Und ich spüre dass du immer noch zu dünn bist. Die Jahre in Gefangenschaft haben dir schwer zugesetzt.   
Vorsichtig küsst du meine Stirn, als hättest du Angst ich würde zerbrechen. Du weißt immer so verdammt gut, was ich brauche!   
"Nein Remy, du kannst nichts dafür. Dich trifft am wenigsten Schuld."   
"Ich liebe dich Sirius..."   
Ich kuschel mich noch etwas an dich heran und du drückst mich so fest es möglich ist an dich.   
"Ich liebe dich auch Remus."   
Ich schließe meine Augen und konzentriere mich auf deinen Herzschlag und wünsche mir, dass du alles einfach vergessen könntest. Denn hier gehörst du hin und hier werde ich auch morgen früh noch sein, wenn du aufwachst.   
Ich will dich beschützen...   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so, des wars!^^ ich hatte die letzten 2 wochen internet-verbot, daher hab ich so lange kein update mehr gemacht!_ _°° aber keine angst, die story "In Joy and Sorrow" geht weiter!^-^   
die idee hierzu kam mir auf dem nach hause weg...letzte woche mittwoch und da hab ich das dann schnell mal geschrieben!(halbe stunde oder so gebraucht!XDD*stolz bin*) diesmal hat sogar der titel ne tiefere bedeutung!oÔ erst mal, weil die handlung zwischen band 4 und 5 anzusiedeln is, und das is ja schließlich nie niedergeschreiben worden!XD und dann wollte cih auch noch deutlcih machen, das remy und siri sich auch ohne viel worte verstehen und das selbe denken....eben irgendwie zwischen den zeilen lesen können!(versteht ihr mich?O_o wenn nicht, is auch net schlimm!XD)   
genug gelabert, jetzt is schluss! reviews, schokolade und mordrohungen bitte an mich!^^   
  
  
cya, Tscha 


End file.
